EAH: Legend of Zelda
by TheGreatStorycollector
Summary: A stranger comes to the Land of Ever After High. Where does she come from? Will her presence tip off the scales of the Royals and Rebels conflict? Set somewhen after third book.
1. Memory

Ever After High: The Legend of Zelda

Flashback

When I was nine, two of my dream mentors, madame Jane and madame Charlotte, took me to see the Lady of the Lake.

I have always had very vivid dreams. When I closed my eyes I was able to astral travel the world or witness famous stories in my lucid dreams. Everything seemed so real. The smells, the touch, even the taste. But it wasn't. It was just my mind playing games and showing images. It was still wonderful, at day I was a plain girl but at night I was the hero visiting places no one else could see. From mystical Atlantis to Dickensonian London I saw them all. Or at least those I learned about, because there were so many stories to explore. From books to movies to music to comics to jokes.

For some reasons there were always three persons that manifested almost always. I figured those were parts of my own subconciousness but it was cool to be able to talk to them. One was an old Chinese man dressed as a scholar but with vast knowledge of martial arts. This dreamy kung-fu master from my imagination wanted to be called sifu Wu. Then there were two women who offered advices and showed me some dream tricks as I called it.

„It's time we showed you mirror magic," said Charlotte as I entered a beautiful meadow with many flowers and a mushroom circle where some pixies played tag. The air was filled with sweet dew of forest strawberries and spring flowers. I got excited as always when they wanted to show me something new. "First we start at the legend of king Arthur. We are going to meet the Lady of the Lake," spoke Jane in her purple medieval dress.

Mirror magic. It was incredible what could be done with a bit of reflective surface. And the many things that could serve as a mirror. You could work with glass shards, polished black surfaces that doubled as scrying mirrors, metal tablets or even with bowl of water.

Even greater deeds could be done when the _bowl_ was a whole lake inhabited by a magical creature of uncertain demonic or godly origin.

Lady was gorgeous. If the hair of my mentors was flowy, hers was even more so. The strands being colored different shades of blue, white, green and everything in between. It was also constantly moving like a waterfall, falling from her head and ending in foam like curls at her feet. "Amazing," I whispered, unaware I opened my mouth. The specter smiled kindly: "Do you like my hair?"

I jerked my head and hesitantly stopped looking at the specs of light jumping and dancing on her water like hair. The Lake lady came closer and leaned to my face. "You have unusually bright eyes, little one. Let's give them more wonders to see," she said as she was straightening again, „Today you will help me build a new Excalibur." "Really? That's awesome!" The women laughed at my childish excitement, it didn't bother me. I got to be a part of a story. A very well known story and my part is to help the mighty and mysterious water spirit help create one of the most powerful swords. Huzzah!

The next thing I remember is us all standing on a cliff, watching the majestic broad water body. At the tip of the cliff I saw a place with almost no grass, there were several lines. One for runes, one for latin and some other alphabets I didn't know either at all or only scarcely. One line was full of stones of different colours, every stone had its place and they polished surface reflected the small poofy clouds above us.

Next to the stones and letters lay a clay tablet with a carved sketch of a sword. The same image but with colors showed on the lake's surface. The Lady showed me that by touching certain letters or stones I could enlarge, move or otherwise change the picture sword among floating on the waves. She let me add some spikes to the cross guard and gems to the hilt before it was time for her to add some finishing touches.

Then she transformed herself into a puddle and jumped like fountain into the lake and swim towards a big wall of bushes. Soon something rustled in the bushes and out came a tired knight in gilded armor and a purple cape embroidered with gold thread. "Welcome, king Arthur, I know why you came," said Lady of the lake unsurprised by the figure standing in front of her.

"Now," my teachers whispered and I pressed a lapis lazuli, as I did that the water began to boil and bubble and a mighty looking sword has slowly arisen from the water. It was the picture I saw on the water, only it was a fully materialized weapon now.

"Here I present thee the Excalibur, the mightiest weapon anyone has ever seen. Wield it wisely."

The knight (now I knew it was king Arthur) gaped in awe as the sword showed itself, then flew gracefully into his hand. Arthur made a few swings testing Excalibur's weight, kneeling in front of Lady afterwards.


	2. Arrival

Day 1

Once upon a time, they began, as they saw her but soon the voices faded into incoherent muttering. The faceless commentators of the happenings were at loss of words. They have encountered someone they didn't know. That was unusual, they were the narrators, they knew almost everything. Knew about a character's past, could read their thoughts. And now this person appears out of nowhere. Its mind shrouded in mystery. Ugh, you don't make our job easy, girl.

For it was a girl, little girl, a nursery rhyme they say at this side of the universe. One moment the place was empty, a second later a girl in a blue hoodie and orange shorts stood there. She had short bright red hair and when she looked around the pair of narrators saw that she had mismatched eyes – one was blue and the other one was green.

Clearly she looked lost and didn't know where to go so she shrugged mentally and just went in the direction her nose was pointing. After a while she arrived in a village with a single broad main street filled with cafes and restaurants, boutiques and jewel shops. She stopped in front of a tea shop and dreamily looked at the cakes displayed in the window. She licked her lips. That was a big advantage for her being able to eat in her dreams but the cakes and pies will have to wait for now, it's exploration time.

Oh, the many things she discovered. A big castle full of people standing near the village but far enough to have large gardens, some playgrounds for several sports and a place that started as a park and was slowly becoming a forest the longer one went from the castle. There was even a huge lake. The place was warm and bright. At once she felt sleepy so she looked for a place to nap. There. In one corner of the forest stood an arbor. The stranger lay down on a wooden bench and fell asleep quickly. The girl liked it there, she felt that it was a safe place for children.


	3. Daisy for the innocent intruder

Ever After High: The Legend of Zelda

Chapter 2 is out. Many thanks to the follower and also all the readers I don't know about. :) Have fun!

Day 2 - Daisy for the innocent intruder

She woke up but didn't want to open her eyes yet. She enjoyed the calmness of rustling leaves and a song. The birds were singing which wasn't surprising but the birds were joined by several female voices and that was slightly unusual. What's more the birds and women (or girls, the voices sounded high and youthful) sounded as if they were singing in a perfect harmony. The girl opened finally her eyes and witnessed a group of beautiful elegantly dressed girls singing and dancing on the grass. One held few starlings on each of her arm, two were holding each other's hands the swarm of doves circling them and one whistled to a nest of baby jays. The parents standing on a nearby twig and singing back at the maiden, helping their offspring find the right tone.

The child was amazed but didn't want to clap or say something for it was afraid it would scare the feathered and human singers, so it stayed silent. When the concert ended the little girl once again ventured through the forest. It arrived at one end of the wood where the trees made place to big fields of corn and wheat. The golden grain was mixed with scarlet poppy plants. The mixture of those two colors and the sight of the ladies singing with the birds gave our little hero an idea. She plucked the poppies. Then she will return to the meadow near the arbor where pretty daisies grew. She will make herself a nice flower crown.

ᴥ

On the edge of the village a man appeared. The narrators chatted cheerfully again, his arrival was welcome. They knew him for years, even though his thoughts, too, were hidden to them. He made few steps but stopped shortly after. Something felt different. As if the air itself changed, yet he didn't know why. He took out his pocket watch but didn't look at it at all, it was to hide that he was thinking about the shift in atmosphere and what could have caused it. There have been many unforeseen events lately and many were quite uncomfortable for him. He closed the watch with greater force then he intended to and headed to the school.

ᴥ

Back on the enchanted meadow the small girl finished her flower crown and put it on her head. It looked quite nice, she decided and nodded to herself. The daisy as a sign of innocence for she surely meant no harm. Sometimes she liked to pull pranks on others and was rude to people, usually those that shouted too much or were hurting other children but this place was peaceful and so she will be. Peaceful and calm. The poppy for…she couldn't remember right now but she was sure that it was the right choice. Maybe because of the colors. Red and white. Yes, that's it. It's the colors.

After her flowery jewel was ready she decided to go to the village. The child thought about the village and then it stood there. Just like that. That was her way of getting into dreams and how she leapt from one into another. A quick thought and she was wherever she wanted to be. However this time she felt a pang of pain in the back of her head. That was confusing. She was in a dream, she wasn't supposed to feel pain. Well, maybe some if she injured herself but a headache that had no origin? That was impossible. Weird but the child shrugged it off for now and went through the village without looking for anything specific. Maybe she could ask someone where she is and what can be done here because the aimless strolling is bound to get boring sooner or later.

As soon as she finished that thought something happened. In front of a clothes shop stood three girls. One with cat-like features, one was eating an apple (had apple earrings and apple-themed handbag) and the last one wore a hybrid of sunglasses and crown. It looked weirdly fabulous. Suddenly one of the girls, the one with cat ears, fainted but the tanned girl caught her so she didn't hurt herself. However this wasn't a normal fainting, her body parts were jerking and twitching and she made a unintelligible screeching noises. All in all the girl did not respond to her friends nor the strangers that started to gather around her.

The strange child pushed through the growing crowd. Some laughed, some looked nervous or smirked dismissively and there were people who looked positively terrified. One look at the shaking girl and the child remembered what to do. The small girl took off her hoodie and rolled it into a bundle, which she placed under the cat girl's head. "Watch time," she said to no one particularly but the two girls nearby seemed to understand as they took some devices to keep eye on how much time passed. Meanwhile the newcomer loosened some buttons on the girl's blouse/dress thing so the cat girl could breath more easily.

"Has this ever happened," she asked the other girls but they look confused at each other and only shrugged. It can't be helped then: "Someone call a doctor." She hoped that they do have doctors or some kind of medics in this place at all. "I'll fetch help," said the blonde apple enthusiast. The fashionista stayed with the little newcomer.

Soon the doctors arrived and took the poor girl into the Village of Book End hospital. She was already awake as they came but they decided that she needs to be examined and a long rest. Some people thought it's just a hoax for the cat girl was known as a trickster but polite words of the blonde girl and a "Shut up, you morons!" matter-of-factly yelled by the foreign kid soon sent all the observers to do what they were doing before.

"That was amazing," said the brunette with rose and thorn themed clothing. "Was it? Heh, if you say so…," the kid made a sheepish face. It seems I made a good impression, which was what I wanted, no? Well, yes. It just happened so suddenly, she had no time to think if they will even listen to her. But all went well.

Really well. She was even invited to a cupcake in one of those cafes. This one had flying teapots and cups, on the walls hung clocks that went too quick, backwards or both at once. It was the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe and Haberdashery.

The blonde girl introduced herself as Apple White and her crown-sunglasses-hybrid wearing friend as Briar Beauty. "This sounds familiar," commented the girl on their names. Apple laughed: "Haha, you see I'm the daughter of Snow White and Briar is the next Sleeping Beauty." So THAT's why it sounded so familiar! "I SEE! I'm in the world of fairy tales," exclaimed the girl glowing. Right, and that's also a reason why she felt so peaceful here. Dreams about fairy tales were always the calmest, probably because she heard every fairy tale about hundred times and the good knowledge of stories made sure she wouldn't unexpectedly dream about a monster that would turn a sweet dream into a nightmare.

So she learned Apple, Briar and also Madeline and her dad the Hatters. Maddie told her that she and the cat girl came from the Wonderland and so they are a mad. They were strange but they strangeness was for the little visitor very endearing.

"Here it is, miladies. It's on the house." The news about the stranger helping Kitty Cheshire spread fast and the inhabitants of Wonderland didn't hesitate to show their gratitude. Mad Hatter's gratitude took the form of a tray full of cupcakes and a delicious tea for everyone. Akasha, she finally told them her name, took one of the tasty mini cakes. "This stuff is terrific." "You mean tea-rific," chuckled Maddie. "Ok," uttered Akasha surprised and continued eating. Oh right, dreamspeak. Some of the dreams, she had, featured people who used strange slang that was sometimes hard to understand but in general fit the setting well. Once or twice she even dreamt about foreign lands where she couldn't understand a word.

"So what story do you belong in," asked Apple when reached for a second cupcake. "None," laconic but true. The princess blinked: "How do you mean none? Everyone here belongs to a story." Akasha simply shrugged, busy with chewing the sweet pastry. "You don't have to feel ashamed if you are a commoner. I understand that everyone can't be a royal," urged the princess but she got no satisfying answer. Apple shivered. Did the rebel epidemic spread to the elementary and nursery rhyme school, too? That was a terrifying thought, if more people were about to dismiss their destined fates what is going to happen to this world?

Akasha swallowed her last bite and said: "Actually I'm from the real world." She wouldn't normally say it. Not openly anyway but the fairy tales seemed to be somewhat aware of their unrealness so she didn't mind telling it as it is. "The real world?" "You are a reader?" "Are the people reading about Ever After High?" They all began talking at once. "Not so fast! Yes, I am a reader and yes, people read about fairy tales." Though what is Ever After High I have no idea.

ᴥ

The feeling of change didn't cease, actually it was getting stronger. Now he was sure that something (or someone) somehow changed the realm. The thing was he didn't know how exactly will this change manifest and that was a stressful thought. The events of last few months shook with his carefully built system that there were moments he caught himself wondering if it isn't falling apart already. He chased away those blasphemous theories and continued on his way to the big castle where his office was. There. He felt it again. This time he was hundred percent positive the feeling came from Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe and Haberdashery. He inspected the door and shop window for a while ready to go in and find the troublemaker. Whatever it is. _Clink, clink_. His mirrorphone ringed, Baba Yaga told the display. The school needs its headmaster immediately.

ᴥ

Akasha stopped eating and gazed into the room for a minute or two. The girl was until now enjoying one cupcake after another that the sudden break in wolfing down the pastries was really shocking. Apple and Briar looked a bit worried. Both princesses looked at the door but no one came in. The girl tilted her head questioningly then returned to her snack as if nothing happened.

The royals didn't know what went through her head. The girl experienced a very well known emotion, she expected that sensation sooner but it came at least. That's how she felt when one of her dream mentors was around. _They are coming for me. Wu, Jane, Charlotte. I don't care, all are great and one has fun with them. And one of them is right here. Behind the door. _

But no one came. The sensation was slowly disappearing. Akasha felt a slight sting in one eye but few blinks of the eye were enough to dissolve that uncomfortable feeling. It's not time yet. Never mind. They will come. They see I have fun with new friends and don't want to disturb me. They are parts of my mind after all…

"Are you alright?" "Everything's peachy. Really." Then the girl contemplated about her situation: "Although there is one thing." She looked at the princesses in a slightly worried way: "Golden Delicious, I don't have a place to stay."


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Look, what do we have here! _A new chapter_**. Sorry, that it took me so long to write it but the last days were very busy. Good thing I don't have a planned schedule to stick to or otherwise I would be really frustrated. The next chapter will probably take less time than this one. I just hope the others won't take even longer than this. -.-'

Day 3 1/2 Surprise! Surprise!

Akasha spent that night at Hatters'. It was clear she couldn't stay homeless after she undertook the action of helping one of their comrades. She liked the wonderlandiful tea shop. Her favourites being the portals to stars and other worlds and she laughed every time someone got scared by the butterfly that knew how to enlarge its head. Of course, she couldn't forget the perfect taste of the sandwiches and cupcakes.

Fortunately for her the wonders of the Tea Shoppe and Haberdashery weren't the only amusement she had. Apple came in to see how she was doing and where was the most beautiful princess there were her fans and when Apple told them about Akasha and her good deed they almost instantly became Akasha's fans as well. Which usually meant treating that small girl to a free food. So this is what they mean, when they say they live in a fairy tale, flew through the child's mind.

Luckily Akasha was saved from food coma by a new face. It was a girl with wavy black and red hair and a painted heart over her left eye and cheek. She appeared to be trying hard to make a fearsome and dignified impression but to Akasha she looked slightly awkward and uncomfortable in a confused way. The little girl jerked her head and spotted something on the princess' (or queen's) shoulder. It's a hedgehog! Such a cutie! Then she looked in the royal's eyes as she began to talk: "I am the crown princess of Wonderland, Lizzie Hearts. I came to see the somewhat brave person, who saved my underling." "Akasha was so quick and so decisive. She's a born hero," blurted Apple before Akasha had a chance to say anything.

The child beamed: "Yosh, more praises. Keep 'em coming! Joking, it was nothing, really." Then she turned back to Lizzie: "You are the queen of hearts, right?" "Queen-to-be. My mother rules for now." Eventhough it could be questioned how much she rules now that the land is infected, thought Lizzie but she didn't say that out loud.

"It's exciting to meet all these fairy tale characters," looked the girl around. "Akasha is a reader," explained Apple. "Cheschire cat, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, Snow White, Cinderella, the huntsman. Do I get to see more of you guys?" "Sure. You can come with us visit Ever After High."

"This name again. You talked about it yesterday, too. What is it?" "Oh, Ever After High is a school for the children of fairy tale characters so they can learn and train to be the best next queens and kings, heroes and villains, main characters and sidekicks." "A school? That sounds more like a horror than a fairy tale," mused Akasha, "Ah well, even learning can be fun. I guess. Sometimes."

"Yeah, some days are pretty tough," said dark haired girl with a spiky crown-like headband and clothes that reminded Akasha of gothic lolitas or similar styles. "Hi, I'm Raven Queen." Originally she came to see Maddie but then she thought that it would be rude not to greet the famed savior of Kitty Apple was talking about the previous night. "Hi, story and role," barked the girl joyfully. "Snow White," sighed Raven. "Aaand?" nudged Apple. "Evil Queen," Raven looked at a wall to avoid any eye contact. "Who isn't very good at acting evil," now it was Apple's time to sigh.

"Going goody two-shoes then," tilted the strange girl her head. "I don't know. I'm trying but my spells can be used only for doing evil," said Raven. "Go true neutral. We have the most fun. You won't regret sticking with me." Then she changed topics. Akasha widened her eyes: "Wait. Did you say something about spells? Teach me something. Please. Please, please. Pleeeaaase." Apple looked confused: "But you are a reader. Can readers learn magic?" "I don't know about others but I sure can," said Akasha confidently. Raven shrugged: "We can try." At least we aren't discussing me being evil or not anymore. The sorceress really didn't felt like talking about her Evil Queen ancestry and her rebellion every day.

ᴥ

It was time to face the culprit, who came to meddle with his world. He won't let anyone wreak havoc in the school nor in the village nearby. He checked his pockets for few spell supplies he took with him. He must prepare to face the worst, he told himself last night and prepare he did. The worst would be in this case a confrontation with his brother. Or a new evil. However the fairy talers were lucky that most bad guys could be easily subsided. Notable exception being the last Evil Queen.

So it must be Giles. He got out of the Vault of Lost tales. With someone's help, he would get out alone. The Mad Hatter was mad enough to get to a place like this and free Giles. He must stop him before things get even uglier. No, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. All he has are feelings, not proofs. On the other hand the only people that made him feel like that were either dead for centuries or imprisoned. And apart from Beatrice and Laura, he nor his brother have never met anyone like them. Ever.

There was no mistaking it, the feeling was coming from behind that door. He clenched one of his fist, the other hand on the door knob. I must act now or it may be too late. Whoever is disturbing this world, will be stopped.

ᴥ

THERE IT WAS AGAIN! Apple and Raven looked at each other, they noticed that the girl became somewhat jumpy and even more excited than before. Maybe it was all the sugar she wolfed down, the girl could give the Crumb cousins a run for their money.

My dream teacher (dunno which one) is behind this door. He/she is coming right in! Gotta give him/her a properly warm welcome. Akasha ran to the person who was entering the tea shop right now. "Hello," she closed her eyes and tightly glomped her target.

"You're so soft," purred she as she hugged the figure. She opened her eyes. Saw unfamiliar clothes. She looked up. "Oh fuck! Wrong person," she shouted at the whole room as she jumped back, red with embarrassment.

Milton Grimm gasped and tensed. To be honest, that was something he _wasn't _prepared for. "Manners, young lady," he managed to say weakly when he heard the swear word. Then he cleared his throat to hide his own surprise. He spotted a familiar face: "Miss White, can you explain it?" Apple looked just as puzzled as anyone else at the moment: "This is Akasha, she's a reader. She came here yesterday and saved Kitty Cheschire when she had-. What did you say it was?" "Epileptic seizure most probably," said Akasha, madly giggling, eyes fixed on Apple or Raven and shooting only stealthy glances at the unknown man.

He was tall, large and had dark grey hair and mustache. Akasha was adamant she has never seen him before. I could swear it's sifu Wu, Charlotte or Jane. Damn you, confusing dream. Never mind, strange things happen all the time.

"Akasha. This is Milton Grimm, headmaster of Ever After High," continued Apple with the introduction. "He cares mainly about the school itself, but in truth he guards the whole Land of Ever After." "Oh, so this is the biiig boss of this place," the word big emphasized by stretching out her arms like preparing for another wide hug. Milton frowned a bit. He certainly didn't expect meeting a little girl making cheeky remarks about his work or his looks.

Now the man looked as if he bit into something sour and nasty. It's okay. Sifu Wu would also frown from time to time. And even Jane and Charlotte couldn't help but feel exasperated with Akasha at few times. Maybe it had something to do with her KO-ing Thibault Capulet once. But he was such a jerkass!

Meanwhile Grimm was pondering his discovery. So there really exists another being with powers similar to his and his brother's. That was wonderful and troublesome at once and Milton was torn between those two opinions. It was true their talent was extremely rare. Akasha being only the fifth person with such abilities that he saw in his life that lasted no less than over two thousands of years. And he would lie, if he said that it didn't make him somewhat happy that there _is_ indeed a young Quill sharing his abilities, but the presence of such creature may disturb the balance set up in this world. There was something about the Quills that left nothing they approached in one way or another intact, he must know, he's one of them. Therefore it was essential to take a stand and act according to it.

First, he has to find out why the child came and what is its plan, if it has any. Secondly, either return the child to its parents in the real world or do, er, something. He can't just let her run around, can he? No, certainly not. Though the girl may want to return on her own. The genres are interesting but sooner or later she _will_ feel homesick. That's what he hoped at least. He pondered banishing her into another genre for a second but he threw this thought aside almost immediately. Many genres were dangerous and if this is her first journey to a story world, it would be like sentencing her to death. One could get lost in woods or desserts, get attacked by wild animals (magical or nonmagical) and frankly, many genre villains weren't any better than your average wild beast. However there was still one option that wouldn't require any violence and he would have control over this new Quill. He will have to make her his apprentice. Why yes, that's perfect. Even if she did return to the real world she will know where to come back and she will know some tips for survival.

„Miss Akasha-„ He began but a hand shot out into the air and pointed a finger at him: „No. Akasha. Only Akasha. Or little plot bunny. That's allowed as well." The child remained calm but the girls around them giggled a bit.

Grimm raised an eyebrow and continued calmly: „Well. And _you_ can call _me_ headmaster Grimm or Mr. Grimm." „Ok, Mr. Grimm. I can do that, but I don't have to, so I _will_ call you Milton." This all was said calmly and sweetly but underneath was a certain firmness that is reserved for children, who are cute, know it and are able to use it to their full advantage.

Grimm felt that he lost this short match before the fight even began. „Very well," growled the man slightly annoyed but quickly cleared his throat to hide his feelings. A trainer mustn't show any weakness in front of the one he trains.

I couldn't help it! Sometimes it's like certain people beg to be made fun of! Mr. Grimm seems like one of them. I'm glad this is only happening in my dream or I could get in trouble for my big mouth but alas I'm safe and I can do anything I want. No rules, no boundaries of the reality where one has to obey all sorts of authorities.

Grimm took on his professional fatherly smile. No child, not even a rude little human, will bring him out of balance. "Akasha, I would be honored if you joined me on a tour through my school." The girl widened her already big eyes, threw her arms in the air and cried: "Huzzah!" The matter was settled.

(End of first half)


	5. Exploring the school

Author's note: Warning! This story is NOT a crossover with the Legend of Zelda (by Nintendo) video game franchise! I have nothing against the video games nor crossovers in general, but just to be clear this fic is named after Zelda Tolkien, my original character, whom I named after two writers, Zelda Fitzgerald and J.R. . The title of the fanfic, however, does allude to the fact that the franchise exists and that video games are another medium for storytelling. I see why some of you got confused, so I added this explanation here. Anyway have fun reading this new chapter. :)

Legend of Zelda

Day 3 2/2

Accompanied by Apple they headed towards the school. They started at the hall where they showed Akasha the tall tree pillars. "I like it. Though it's not as impressive as Yggdrasil.", then they continued to Castleteria, Charmitorium and the Grimmnastics hall. "Grimm**nastics?** Yeah, P.E. classes can be quite nasty, yes." Akasha was happy to deliver a commentary, whether it was wanted or not. Sometimes she managed to jump in the middle of Milton's speech.

During the tour they met quite a lot of students and staff, who sometimes stopped them to talk with Grimm or to take a look at Akasha. The inhabitants of Land of Ever After were vaguely aware of the fact that somewhere in the cosmos is a different world, where people read about their stories but to actually see a reader with their own eyes was like for a person from reality seeing an angel.

With Akasha chatting about how she knew about their tales the EverAfterians seemed to beam with pride that they are famous in a faraway place. Their destinies, even the less desirable ones, looked honorable, almost magnificent now that they knew they were appreciated. And if there was someone who wasn't outright delighted whether about their fate or their fame in the world outside of stories, they at least appeared to think about what the girl said about the love for the certain fairy tale and stories in general.

That made Milton feel almost glad she came. Her influence may convince rebellious students to change their sides. This miss Troublemaker may not be such a bother as she seemed at first, after all. Of course, Akasha didn't know about the conflict that was brewing for the last few months and Milton intended to keep it that way. At least for some time before she either simply leaves or he wins her for his cause.

The latter would be more efficient. If the child simply left, there would still be chance that she would return and cause some ruckus later. However if he persuades her to become his pupil, he may win a useful right-hand, maybe a future successor even. But that was a wild speculation. It may turn differently then he imagines. Though he wished she would agree, it would be the best for both sides. She would learn about the nature of her powers and the Land would gain another guardian, someone who would watch over the fairy tales after he himself will be long gone.

Isn't this the same thing he tells his students? To follow their destiny because it's for the best of everyone. For them, for the story and for the land. One could say it's the same, eventhough the Quills had no storybook to sign, they were born to serve the stories and the readers. Their destiny was unwritten, yet all the more demanding. Akasha will sooner or later learn that a Quill can't live like an ordinary human.

With the last thought he returned to the present time. Akasha was listening to Apple who was currently talking about Briar's habit of falling asleep randomly through the day but that it's compensated with an ability to eavesdrop on a far away conversation. Grimm cleared his throat and got the girl's attention.

"Say Akasha, would you like to stay with us for few days? I'm sure we will find a room for you." " That's sounds-how was the word-hexciting." "Very well. If you will be so kind to follow me to my office, I will tell my secretary to prepare the room for you," smiled Milton.

"But we didn't see the library," asked Apple astonished. That caused an immediate reaction of the little one. Ears perked, eyes were gleaming. "Not now, I'm sure. It was a long day for a wee reader," was Milton's saving throw, though it would go amiss if he didn't back it up with: "But if you like books so much, I can show you the greatest treasure of Ever After High while we are waiting for your room to be cleaned. " That worked. "The greatest treasure," repeated Akasha shaking from excitement. Good, good. He mustn't let her near the library, well, not the library itself but the Vault of Lost Tales that's nearby. If she is able to sense his presence, she would find Giles in no time.

So they parted. Apple apologized that she had some thronework and student-counceling to do and she saw the treasure already. Akasha followed the headmaster into his office. The opened doors revealed a large room full of paintings and books, stuffed heads hanging on the long, high walls, trophies displayed in glass cases, signed photos with famous fairy tale characters expressing their gratitude to Milton Grimm. All of this had its place in the humongous office. Akasha didn't know what to look at, so many things were there to examine but then she noticed a one single leather bound tome in a glass case on a gilded pedestal right in the middle of the room. She ran to the case. The title said The Storybook of Legends. It must be an awfully important book if it is not to be touched, thought the girl, the locked case only increased her curiosity and want to open and read the secret book.

Behind her headmaster Grimm neared the gilded pedestal and caressed the cold glass as a lover's cheek or a favorite pet: "This is the Storybook of Legends. The most important object in the whole land. This book ensures that the tales will be preserved for every new generation. If I didn't wrote the stories down, the readers would forget them and they would cease to exist." That sounded reasonable and it reminded Akasha of another dream she had years ago. "Can I read it," asked the girl while poking the big lock. "Not now. Later maybe, if you will be good." Akasha let out a disappointed yawn and she teleported to the grandiose chair behind a massive writing desk. It was pretty comfortable, she concluded as she shifted on the cushion. Her open disregard for the literary treasure, which the Storybook of Legends was, earned her a disapproving look from Milton. "I'm going to tell Mrs. Trollsworth to prepare the room for you. Don't get too comfortable in there, I will be back soon,"

She was asleep. In his chair behind his desk and he hoped he could get done some more work today. That was the problem with unexpected surprises, they were often bothersome. He sighed with annoyance and went to fetch a blanket. He covered her little body huddled in his chair like a kitten. The moment she felt the soft fabric, she grabbed one corner of the blanket and held it close to her like a teddy bear. Grimm shook his head and left the room.

It was shortly before midnight when Milton went to check on Akasha. The kid was alright, lightly snoring on his throne-like chair. As he watched the child he caught a strange view in the corner of his eye. He turned to the window and got goose bumps. There was a strange apparition in the form of a woman's silhouette moving like in a breeze. It stood there for few seconds, or minutes, the time seemed to stop, when they were looking at each other, until it suddenly disappeared.

He hoped it wasn't any evil force trying to take over the land or the child. There was a handful of ghosts in the land, at least one housed right in the school's Lost and crowned office but they were very quiet and spent they haunting days in some forsaken mill or cave. He put together a simple but effective protective spell, just in case. This will do for now.

*It's the replica. The students and stuff know that it's fake but the empty case looked silly so the replica is kept there as a decoration. Kind of like in a museum, where you sometimes have displayed copies instead of the real deals.


	6. Those who dance on the paper

So Thronecoming aired and it brought along some status quo changes but that isn't that much of a deal. I will have to adapt to it but I've already seen some authors here having to rewrite certain parts of their fanfics to better fit into the EAH verse. I have to say I was afraid I would have to change the story a lot more but it's pretty okay. As you'll notice in my fic is the Thronecoming already gone but the Grimm brothers are still separated I hope you will forgive me for using that much of artistic licence but I have my reasons. Well, that's all and enjoy this chapter.

Day 4 Those, who dance on the paper

Milton Grimm's thronechair was very comfortable. So comfortable Akasha spent the whole night sleeping on it. In fact, she was still asleep as the headmaster came the next morning to do his usual work and he had some appointments organized for today. Unfortunately that little girl was crossing his plans again. He scowled at the snoozing hindrance.

After a while he decided to let the people in, the office was big enough so they will just move their discussion to the hearth, for example, and it wouldn't be that bad if they woke the child up. She slept through the whole night and then some, for Homer's sake, she couldn't be that tired.

First was Candy Witch, who came as the representative of Witchcraft and Sorcery Trade Union to discuss some imps selling fake magic wands. Miss Trollsworth let in a plump bespectacled woman in apron smelling of freshly baked pastry. Mrs. Witch greeted Grimm politely but somewhat absentmindedly, she then turned to the chair and smiled one of her most warmest smiles: "She's so sweet."

"Yes, she is," admitted Milton guardedly. "Don't try to eat her," he added promptly. He hoped it was her maternal instinct speaking, the witch has a daughter after all, but with child eating bakers one could never be too sure. Akasha may be a bother but it would be really tragic if she ended on someone's plate.

The girl began to move and moan and opened her eyes. "Have you slept well," asked Grimm, he didn't bother to suppress the sigh that escaped his lips as he asked that question. She nodded. "Good morning," she said to him and to Candy Witch. Then she got up and ran to her.

The witch watched with a kind smile as the girl came closer her and sniffed the air around her. "You smell like cookies," said the child with delight. "Who are you, little one?" "I'm Akasha." "Nice to meet you, Akasha," the witch's teeth flashed in a bright smile: "You have such nice, plump arms," she squeezed Akasha's hand a bit. "Oh and your tasty and round cheeks are to die for." Akasha looked unnerved and felt awkward being in the vicinity of the witch from the tale of Hansel and Gretel. "Thanks, I guess." She slowly withdrew her arm from the hand of Candy Witch.

Milton Grimm has watched the scene and then mercifully released the girl from the unnerving presence of the child eating woman: "Go find someone to play with. I have work to do." Akasha was eager to obey, why staying in one room, when there are still places to explore, people to meet and spells to learn.

ᴥ

Meanwhile in the student dorm Raven Queen was sitting behind her writing desk and read some book. It was monday and the school started again but Raven had an hour and half long break between two of her lessons. She would usually use this break for a tea shop visit or doing thronework but this time she couldn't hocus focus on anything. Almost anything. It began yesterday, when some people confided in her that they have newfound faith in their destiny and that now they can see the importance of their role. And there were few unofficial rebels who drifted to the neutral territory but it may just be a matter of time when they will become full blown royals.

Of course, that alone wasn't a problem. At least the future dark queen didn't regard it as one. Raven wanted people to be able to _choose_ the way they wanted to live which meant, that they can freely decide against or for the destiny that was set for them. At least that's what Raven thought. Although some rebels got a bit annoyed when some rebels changed side. They claimed that a rebel should stay a rebel and that this changing of sides is weakening their cause.

And then there was Cerise, who was just plain disappointed and slightly afraid that this may mean that she will never have a chance for her coming out.

Raven was lost again. So many people looked up to her and she herself gained some confidence since the start of the year but she still found herself at loss with this leadership thing. What will she do or more importantly what shall she do? Then her mind got to the little intruder that came few days ago. It was her arrival that stirred things up. She was the cause but it wasn't her _fault. _Akasha was just telling what she knew from her world. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course headmaster Grimm was glad he could use her to regain control over the students. But that was to be expected, this chance presented itself on a silver platter so Raven couldn't blame him for grabbing it.

Especially considering the fake Storybook fiasco. It happened a mere three weeks ago when Raven decided to follow in her mother's footsteps. No, not her mother's footsteps. Just fulfilling her role in the story. The headmaster used the opportunity of the Thronecoming. It was a great and famous event, one could say it was even bigger than Legacy day itself, with the parade through the village of Bookend and the ball. And the coronation of Thronecoming king and queen, of course. It was splendid and even the alumni or villagers with no meaningful story roles were interested in this event. But this year was special.

This year Cedar found out the Storybook Raven was about to sign was fake. The real book was stolen by none other than Raven's mom. She hid it in a place not even the Grimm brothers could found it and so they created a replica as to keep the fairy tales from panicking.

But then the last Pinocchio gave his daughter a gift. Truth telling glasses and due to Grimms' bad luck, the living puppet wore them the day before Thronecoming ball, the day Raven prepared to sign it. Cedar interrupted the ceremony and everyone believed her because, frankly, she was Cedar and everyone knew she couldn't lie to save her life. Grimm had to cancel the signing. Again. Much to his dismay but he couldn't argue, the truth was out.

With new questions Raven and her friends set out to look for the real Storybook of Legends but they only found a paper with a spell on it. However, the spell was written with cursed gibberish, a language used by witches to encode their spells as to not reveal their secrets to nosy apprentices or curious yet stupid villagers. Unfortunately Raven knew too little to be able to read the spell, she wasn't even sure what level the spell was. It was true that she had to learn one thirty-eight level spell once but that didn't mean she instantly became an expert in sorcery. Magic was weird. It had its firm system but it also contained quite a lot of loopholes like being able to jump-learn a much higher spell under certain circumstances but that didn't meant one automatically reached a higher level. It could be infuriating at times, especially when one had to use his or her spell for only evil deeds, like Raven for example.

The evening ball came and went and nothing really changed. Raven hoped that Giles Grimm may have some answers when he set them on the chase for the book but he was still mumbling his riddles. According to Maddie the spell on the paper may help return him to normal but it could also mean that Giles will be invited to a trollbridge tournament with the Moon, the Sun and the Wind. "Yeah, yeah, I know riddlish is not an exact language," growled the slightly annoyed dark sorceress. She wasn't angry on her friend but everytime she felt like getting closer to her goal of reaching freedom, something stood in her way. It was infuriating.

Then there was this vision of doom. Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga suggested it may be the future if Raven doesn't sign but what it is like with the Storybook. What if it is fake, what if one simply doesn't know what will happen. Ok, this one vision may be lie but the not signing may still lead to trouble.

But there were already some fairytalers who didn't sign and somehow made it okay. Raven sighed, this doesn't lead anywhere. All she has is are few answers but an ever growing list of questions. She should hocus focus on something at hand. Which would probably be the spell on the piece of paper if it really is a spell. At least it will decurse Giles, who will then be able to give some coherent answers and that may be helpful for Raven and the Rebels in general.

What if he tells her that she really _does_ have to sign? Well, it will be something to worry about later since they don't have a clue where the book is and signing the fake is probably useless anyway. At that point were her thoughts disrupted by a loud knocking.

Behind the door stood her new acquaintance. None other than Akasha. "Hello, would you like to play with me," asked the girl. Raven hesitated, she wasn't in a mood for children's games, but then she remembered that this girl expressed a wish to learn magic.

"Sure. If you count magic as a game." The small girl simply grinned. Raven then took out a book with basic magic spells and opened it on a page with a spell that made things turn a different color. "It's just a simple incantation, nothing complicated," said the dark haired princess and read the incantation aloud: "Bright or dull, cold or warm, change your coat now." "I get it," said Akasha as she memorized the words of the spell.

"Ok, let's practice with this pen." Soon the pen changed color whenever Akasha wanted it to do. Raven was amazed: "It took me a week to learn this spell and I come from a line of sorceresses. How do you do it?" Akasha shrugged: "I don't know, it's just how I am. And it _is_ a very easy spell. Harder ones take longer, although not too long." Raven hesitated and Akasha added: "This doesn't mean I know everything about magic, I bet you're still way more knowledgeable. The speed of learning isn't everything, you know." That sounded quite wise for a ten year old nursery-rhyme, err, reader but Raven appreciated Akasha's efforts to make her feel better.

"This isn't the first time I'm learning magic, by the way," the girl continued. "No?" Maybe there are some kinds of magic in the world of readers, too, mused Raven. "No, I meet with a couple of women, who are teaching me. Healing spells, how to defend myself, it's mostly peaceful stuff, you know. Do you want to know how they look like? I can show you." "How?" "For some reason there is a portrait of them in Milton's office." The words Milton's office quenched Raven's curiosity. She didn't want to get near the headmaster if she could avoid it. "I don't think I need to see them," murmured Raven. Then she continued: "You know, I thought this is the first time you came to the Land of Ever After." "Yes, I've never been in this place before but I meet my teachers in other lands regularly. I've traveled to many countries and towns." Raven had no idea if it was truth or just childish made up stories but it was a nice chat either way.

Then the dark sorceress looked at her clock. "Hundred hexes! I will be late for my class! Sorry, Akasha, I will have to go now. But we may meet later." "And you can show me the library or something." "Right, then charm you later," and the princess left and the girl was suddenly alone. She began walking downstairs but she had to stop due to a strong headache. She clutched her head and a bead of sweat formed on her brow.

Meanwhile a girl in red cloak came around and tilted her head questioningly. "Are you ok?" "It's better now," said the child. "Just a headache," it added. "Looked like a strong one. Maybe I should take you to Baba Yaga's office or something. I'm sure she will have a remedy," offered the girl her help. "I'm Cerise by the way." "Nice to meet you, Cerise." The small girl tilted her head: "Let me guess. Little red riding hood." "Is the title of my story but I prefer to be called Cerise," retorted Cerise a bit curtly. Akasha smirked: "No biggie, if you will call me Akasha." And so the future Red riding hood set out to find an old lady's cottage but this time she had another girl with her.

"There it is. The cottage has legs and when it gets scared, it runs away so we must be careful." Of course Cerise was quick enough to catch that chicken-legged house but she didn't want to let Akasha behind. Therefore they proceeded very slowly and carefully

They spotted Baba Yaga leaning out of the window and talking with a black haired man with golden eyes. There was something feral about him but Akasha couldn't say why she was thinking that. Cerise cleared her throat and said: "Good morning, oh my what big eyes you have today." The sorceress simply cackled in response but her companion made a step forward and declared: "I'm the Badwolf, I eat little girls like you for breakfast," shouted the man with more theatrical enjoyment than malice and ended with a growl but his lips curled into smirk afterwards. Akasha laughed heartily: "Then you must be starved, good sir, cause I'm afraid I'm not really filling for such a big man as you are." "Smart little thing this one is, well, just watch your steps and don't veer off the path as they say," snarled the man one last time and took off.

It was Cerise's turn then: "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I was going to ask if you have something against headache. It's for Akasha here." "Our little reader, eh?" The sorceress crept back in her cottage. The girls outside heard only the sounds of her caged birds and for a while. "Oh well, let's see," was heard from the window and right after Baba Yaga opened the door and handed Cerise a flask with a light blue liquid. "It doesn't work immediately but it should make you feel better in time." Akasha gulped the potion down: "Thank you." Baba Yaga nodded: "You should head back to the castle."

And that's what the girls did. Cerise then took Akasha to the Castleteria to have lunch. There they met other people like Blondie, who expressed her wish to make an interview with Akasha. "You starring in my next Mirrorcast will be just right! When does anyone will have a chance to see a reader from the real world ever again, right?" Soon they were joined by Raven and Apple. They talked for a while and someone mentioned having to return a book. "Now that I think about it, you haven't seen our library yet, right Akasha," asked Apple. "Right. And I would like to see it. I adore places with books," smiled the girl. "No problem, we can take you there," nodded Raven: "Just let me send a quick hext to Maddie and we can go."

The Mad Hatter's daughter met them on their way. She walked through wall like a ghost. "Wonderlandians tend to do impossible things," leaned Raven to Akasha. "But only if they believe that they are possible. Once you correct them, they can't do it again." "Then let's not correct her on this one. Walking through obstacles may come in handy," smiled Akasha.

Raven invited Maddie intentionally. Not only was she Raven's best friend, she was also the only person the princess knew who could talk Riddlish fluently and who could find the entrance to the Vault of Lost Tales because that was where they all went. "Tea crumbs, it must be somewhere here. Sure-price, I found it," yelled the tea-loving girl joyously as she knocked on the spot where she sensed the portal.

"More books. Yay," shouted Akasha as soon as she stepped into the Vault. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time: "Yes, books alright but I wanted to show you something else. Something big," emphasized the dark princess. Akasha perked up her ears and turned her head around to see the big thing Raven announced. There. Something moved in the corner and it comes near. It was a middle aged man with a wild mane of grey hair and clad in worn out clothes.

"Feathers and friends together again," greeted Giles. Raven has seen him enough times to know what that one particular riddle meant. The prisoner came even closer to the girls and studied them for a while silently, then he widened his eyes and looked at Akasha clearly amazed. "A cub dancing on paper. Boon and blessing comes in small portions. [Little Quill. It's a miracle to see one after such a long time.]

It wasn't Maddie who answered: "Two is not one, but one is two." [I can travel between worlds.] Akasha knows riddlish? That kid was becoming more and more surprising every day. "I didn't know you speak riddlish! That's hat-tastic," shouted Maddie enthusiastically.

Akasha's face was full of bewilderment: "That's a language?! I thought we were just spouting random gibberish." The others smiled at her confusion. Then Giles turned to Madeline: "Did the man from the mill stumble over the treasure chest?" [Does Milton know about her?] "Surprise tea party jumps right in your face," [She greeted him with a surprise hug.] giggled Maddie. Giles chuckled. Madeline translated what he said and went back to chatting with the old man.

Raven shook her head a little. A random kid that catches the interest of both Grimm brothers? Who is she anyway? "Raven, look, my teachers," Akasha yanked her arm and whispered into her ear. On one of the tables among papers and maps and a set of golden astrolabes stood two framed portraits. Each was a picture of a woman. Both were beautiful but each of them in her own way. One had delicate, almost elvish face, almond shaped eyes and hair so blonde it verged on white. The other was red haired and had something regal and motherly in her. Both had blue eyes. "This is Jane and this one is Charlotte," gestured Akasha.

"Um, who was it?" "It's Giles Grimm. We think that he's the brother of headmaster Grimm but we aren't really sure because it's hard to understand him. You see he was cursed to speak in riddles." "By whom?" "We don't know. But it would be great if we managed to undo the spell. He can't leave this place." "Yeah. I will help you find the right spell," promised Akasha. "That would be nice but tell no one that we're trying to free him." Akasha looked on Raven and then on Giles. He seemed to be friendly, more like a victim of some nasty trick than some bad person who would serve a punishment. And he had the same aura as other dream mentors. Akasha nodded: "Ok, I won't tell anyone what we are doing. We have to help him."

As the girls left, the vault had another visitor. A cloud-like form hovered in the room for a while before it left again. Giles saw it only for few seconds but it was enough to make him feel uneasy for a moment. But because the apparition did nothing to alert him, he calmed down again.


	7. Memory 2

Memory 2

The town was bustling and buzzing with life. Merchants yelling, husbands and wives shouting at each other and laughing or crying children. The life of the town wasn't only noisy it was pretty colorful, too. The different skin tones ranging from a shade of a camel's fur to ones dark as onyx. Not to mention the clothes that resembled all kinds of things in the heaven and on earth. In a place the townspeople didn't know about, foreign people were passing the story of this place. From one generation to another.

The first time came two young men alone. They looked young and they were young in the measurements of their species but they lived almost as twice as any man or woman from that town.

The town was still big but it was somewhat quieter. As if it got tired after all the shouting and crying. As if it got tired of living. The colors dimmed a little. The people slowed down. The other place was forgetting about these townsmen as people didn't tell their young ones about the stories the town had to tell.

It was the second time they came. This time the men took their lovers with them. The weariness of the town surprised them all. The long haired beauties as well as their husbands. Tears welled in their eyes but they couldn't put out the fire that so hungrily swallowed many of the books the story was written in.

The town turned to ruins as more and more life seeped slowly away. Without fanfares, without funeral weepers it silently vanished out of existence.

Many years passed until they returned. Third time three figures arrived. Two women and a child. The little girl looked at the town but the town was no more. All she could see was an ocean of sand on the horizon the shimmering silhouettes of another town. Only a half-covered wooden board told her the name of the town. The name of the story.


End file.
